


The Forsaken

by TauriCXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, M/M, No Sex, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, non-consenual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauriCXIV/pseuds/TauriCXIV
Summary: Ardynoct Week 2018: Ardyn forces Noctis to be immortal with him.Noctis dies in the battle with the Hydraean. Ardyn refuses to let him stay that way.





	The Forsaken

Ardyn looked down at Noctis’ soaked corpse. The boy’s battle with the Hydraean had left him bloodied and battered, and the sea water had filled his lungs and turned his pale lips blue. Nearly two millennia of waiting for the gods’ chosen had yielded this; a pretty-faced weak-willed child dead at his feet.

It was so utterly _disappointing_.

Ardyn considered tossing the body into the ocean and letting the fish pick apart his corpse. Wouldn’t that be a fitting final insult to the gods? Discarding their chosen like garbage. He knelt beside the boy and ran a single finger over the bones of his cheeks, the line of his nose, his cold lips.

Such a waste.

Ardyn glanced over to where the body of the Oracle lay, somehow having the audacity to look peaceful despite her utter failure. And now nothing could save her beloved king.  Well… perhaps not nothing.

A grin curled across his face. Oh, what delicious irony.

Ardyn lifted the boy into his arms. He was light, even soaked to the bone as he was. “Come, now, Your Majesty. This is no place to rest. Let us get you a proper bed.”

How lovely he looked, lain across the bed, like an offering to an ancient god long forgotten.

Ardyn sat beside him caressing the cold skin of his face. The process was simple enough for someone as intimately familiar with it as he. It was not dissimilar to what he’d taught Besithia to do with the pitiful creatures he liked to play with. But Ardyn had no interest in making Noctis into another toy soldier, nor a brainless monster.

He placed a hand over the boy’s chest where his heart lay dormant and poured the Scourge into him. He felt it delve into the little king’s body– felt it coil around his heart and dredge his soul back from the beyond. The body convulsed, back arching off the bed, choking out an agonized scream.

He half expected Bahamut himself to descend and take retribution on him for this befoulment. But the gods were silent. They had truly abandoned their chosen one.

When the Scourge settled Noctis fell back against the mattress. His eyes fluttered open– scorched black and yellow.  

“Welcome back, Your Majesty.”

* * *

Ardyn couldn’t resist. He settled onto the bed next to Noctis and lifted the tattered shirt up to expose the lean muscle and soft pale flesh. He watched his bones of his ribs straining underneath the skin. The boy’s breathing stuttered and his muscles spasmed. Ardyn knew what was coming, having experienced it himself. He quickly unlocked the chains from Noctis’ wrists and hoisted him up and over the edge of the bed. Black bile spilled from his mouth onto the floor.

“There, there,” Ardyn said and pet his hair as one would a dog. Noctis shuddered under his touch but did not pull away.

When it was done Noctis was shaking. His voice was breathless and horrified. “What the fuck did you do to me?”

Ardyn gripped his chin and stared deep into him. “I brought you back, Noct. And now you can never escape me again.”

* * *

Ardyn didn’t know what to expect of the chosen king after his resurrection. He was disappointed to find Noctis’ brief sojourn to the land of the dead had not made him any more amenable. The first days he clawed at Ardyn like a feral beast and Ardyn had been left no option but to restrain him. He looked lovely in chains and Ardyn was particularly fond of the way he looked when they were pulled taut, with Noctis’ arms tied to the headboard.

Eventually, the boy regained some sensibility.

“As fetching as you are with your clothes in tatters, you cannot wear those rags forever.”

His new daemon eyes burned with a vicious rage he could never have mustered before. “Don’t fucking touch me.”  

Ardyn tutted. “Such language is unbecoming of royalty.” Even with Noctis chained as he was, it was a struggle to hold the little king down. He squirmed and kicked and even snapped his teeth, and Ardyn was left with little choice but to pin him down with own body. “I thought we were past this, Noct.”

“Fuck you!” Noctis spat, but with his small form trapped beneath Ardyn, he sounded more scared than anything. Ardyn drew his dagger. Noctis stilled.

Ardyn smiled at the frightened little king and placed the edge of the blade against the soft flesh of his throat.

Ardyn dragged the blade down his chest. He took no care to avoid cutting into him as he sliced through the remnants of the king’s t-shirt. Noctis cried in pain and as Ardyn pulled the clothing away. He was delighted by the trail of blood he’d left behind.

The pain, it seemed, had taught Noctis a lesson, because he didn’t make a fuss when Ardyn cut away the ratty trousers. When Ardyn slid the blade beneath the waistband of his underwear, Noctis whimpered.

“Please don’t.”

He was swiftly ignored. The underwear joined the shirt and trousers on the floor, leaving Noctis completely nude and shivering. Ardyn set the dagger aside, stretched out on the bed, and pulled Noctis snug against him. It was cute the way the boy’s eyes squeezed shut and his face turned an adorable shade of red.

“You should show a little more gratitude, Your Majesty,” he said and placed a hand over Noctis’ bare chest, smearing the blood had that bubbled up. He felt the heart inside pounding. “After all, I’ve given you a great gift.”

That night Ardyn had the most peaceful sleep in a thousand years.

* * *

Ardyn supposed it was only a matter of time before Noctis found a way out of his binds. Still, waking to find his own dagger driven to the hilt into his chest was something he would rather not have experienced.

Noctis stood over him, teeth bared, still naked and chest heaving with his labored breaths. His hands were still locked around the dagger.

“That was very rude, Noct.”

Noctis snarled. He made to pull the dagger out but Ardyn caught him by the wrist. Noctis panicked and tried to recoil, but Ardyn’s grip was iron tight. “Let go of me!” He flailed in Adryn’s grasp as he sat up and drew the blade out of his chest with his other hand.

He pulled Noctis close and whispered so close that his lips brushed against the shell of his ear, “If you want to kill me, you’re going to have to do better than that.”

He plunged the dagger into Noctis’ heart.

The boy’s eyes went wide, his mouth fell open, and he crumbled to his knees in prostration. He had gone dumb from the shock of it. Ardyn guided Noctis’ hand around the handle and forced him to pull– inch by inch– until it was free. Ardyn watched the play of emotions across his face– first, the befuddlement, followed by the rising horror as he realized the wound was not as fatal as it should have been.

“What did you _do_ to me?”

* * *

Noctis didn’t struggle when Ardyn put him back in chains and his good behavior was rewarded with new clothes.

“What do we say, Noct?” Ardyn prompted when Noctis reached for the clothes.

“…thank you,” he said through gritted teeth.

Ardyn smiled and patted his cheek. “You are most welcome.” Ardyn then settled into the chair beside the bed and looked at him expectantly.

Noctis sat still, hands covering his front. “You’re not going to leave, are you?”

“Leave? Whatever for? There’s no need to be shy, Noct. It’s nothing I haven’t seen already.”

Noctis went red again. He turned away from Ardyn and dressed as hurriedly as he could. Ardyn watched the slide of muscle beneath skin as Noctis moved, and chuckled when the boy’s efforts got him tangled up in the chains. He offered no aid, instead, Ardyn sat back and enjoyed the little king’s struggle. Finally, the boy gave up.

“Ardyn,” Noctis said, and it sent a tingle of pleasure up his spine.

“Yes, Noct?”

“I can’t do this with the chain.”

“Is that so?” He smiled when Noctis glared at him before quickly making his face blank.

“I need your help.”

“What is the magic word?” Ardyn could feel the hatred radiate from him.

“Please,” he nearly growled.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Ardyn unlocked the chains from Noctis wrists and helped slide the shirt over his head. Noctis held still while Ardyn straightened and smoothed the fabric.

“See, Noct,” he said catching him by the chin. He rubbed his thumb over his lower lip. “All you have to do is ask nicely.”

* * *

“Something tells me you aren’t happy with my company,” said Ardyn as he set down the paper he was reading.

“What gave it away?”

“You know, as Chancellor of Niflheim, I’m privy to all sorts of interesting information. Why just the other day I received a report of a trio of young men causing quite a ruckus at one of our bases.”

Noctis was all too predictable in the way he tensed. “They were dealt with before they could cause too much trouble, fortunately.”

“Where are they? What did you do to them?” Noctis was on his feet, brow furrowed in anger. It was the most kingly he had ever looked, but the image was spoiled by the binds that held him captive.

“You want to save your friends? Why? They’ve done nothing to save you.”

“Shut up!”

“Suppose I did let you go looking for them, how could you possibly help them? You were too weak to obtain the Hydraean’s blessing. Too weak to save your beloved Lunafreya.

“Don’t talk about her!” Ardyn saw it coming. He allowed Noctis to throw himself at him. His hands wrapped around Ardyn’s throat and he squeezed with all his kitten strength. This close Ardyn could watch the sclera turn black.

Ardyn laughed.

“I told you, Noct, you have to do better than that. Why not use your armiger? You spent all that time collecting the royal arms and you’ve yet to use them.”

Noctis glared and tightened his grip. It was becoming uncomfortable. “Because you blocked it! You cut off my magic somehow.”

Ardyn quirked an eyebrow at him. “Oh? Curious I don’t recall doing such a thing. Are you sure it hasn’t simply abandoned you? Perhaps the gods have cut their losses and tossed aside their chosen one? They’ve done it before.”

Noctis looked confused and annoyed. Ardyn didn’t need air to live, but he did need it to talk. He took both of Noctis’ wrists in hand and wrenched them from his throat.

“So much has happened since I brought you here. The sun’s light fades day by day. Daemons are more ferocious and their numbers are growing. Innocents are dying and the gods refuse to lift a finger to stop it.”

Ardyn pulled Noctis close, leaning in he whispered into his ear. “You want to save your friends and your people? I’ll tell you what, your Crystal is right here, in this very building. I’ll take you to it, and we’ll see if we can still call you the ‘King of Kings’.”

Noctis pulled back, considering Ardyn’s words. “And then what? You’ll just let me go?”

“You have my word.”

“Yeah, alright. Take me to it.”

“Ah-uh. What do we say?”

“Please, Ardyn.”

* * *

The little king looked back at him, perhaps wondering what sort of trap this was. But Ardyn merely smiled and waved him on. The Crystal stood in all it’s hideous glory at the end of the bridge, awaiting its king. Noctis reached out, the light nearly obscuring his form from Ardyn’s sight. The Crystal pulsed angry, violent red and the once King of Kings fell to his knees, screaming.

Ardyn watched idly as the boy scrambled away from the Crystal. He fell to the ground at Ardyn’s feet, one arm cradled to his chest and wailing. His arm was burned to the bone from the Crystal’s light.

“Poor dear Noctis. After all, you have suffered– the loss of your father, your kingdom, your fiancée– the gods still punish you for what their selfishness has made you. Rejection hurts, doesn’t it?”

Ardyn knelt down and gathered him into his arms. The boy whimpered in his embrace but did not fight. Ardyn coaxed the Scourge inside him, and slowly, it began to knit his flesh back together. He turned the boy’s face to him. Black tears trailed down his cheeks and stained his skin. _Beautiful_.

“But worry not, my dear Noctis, I will never leave you.” Noctis did not react, not even when Ardyn pressed a bruising kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want Noct to be totally evil in this. He's infected with the Scourge but he's still mostly himself. I imagine he'll get much worse over time as his will the fight it deteriorates.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [TauriCXIV!](https://tauricxiv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
